Elizabeth Gale Fantasia
Elizabeth Gale Fantasia is the current supervisor and guardian of the Universe Crew. She was also one of the original members of the third Universe Crew with Jay. Appearance Fantasia's main color is green and has violet eyes. She is usually seen wearing a dark green cloak whenever she appears, though occasionally, as of Chapter V, is not seen wearing it as often when she was first introduced. In her anime design, Fantasia has average length green hair and violet eyes, which border to being red. Her cloak remains the same, except with the stylized gold and silver palette it has. The cloak also now has a carrier which she puts her bow and arrow in, something that did not exist in her original stick figure design. Personality Fantasia is a clever and observant woman, all the while being a very strong person. Although coming off at first as being seemingly helpless, Fantasia can demonstrate her skills in combat when necessary as she can quickly predict her opponent's movements and use that to her advantage and turn the tide in her favor as early as possible. This is best exemplified when she was challenged by Lightning and, by thoroughly examining his movements, was able to knock him down. She is rather expressionless, rarely giving off signs of any emotion, with the exception of disappointment and even fear at one point. Fantasia has, however, shown signs of happiness before, as said by Jay when reminiscing about his past companions, and also when she knew that the Universe Crew had managed to stop Neo's plot. Fantasia has shown signs of worry, mostly directed toward the Universe Crew, after becoming their guardian when Jay passed away. She is quite astute when it comes to dealing with situations and advises the group, mostly Vincent, to take the best possible route in find a way to solve it, shown by her advising Vincent to allow Beast get close to him and then hit him once he is close enough, allowing Vincent to knock Beast away and leave an opening for the others to attack him. True to her being a psychic, Fantasia is capable of predicting certain events in the future and warning those of the consequences that may befall them and/or others, however, also advising them to not try anything to prevent it, as it may also come with an even dire consequence. Fantasia has also become a motherly figure toward Rose, going as far as to persuade her when when the latter had confronted her in their initial encounter. When the Neo was eventually defeated, Fantasia took it upon herself to look after Rose, bringing the news to Vincent and the group that she had "adopted" her. She reveals to Vincent that the reason she did so was due to Rose being the daughter of her deceased close friend and also how she sees parts of her younger self in Rose. Fantasia is also easily annoyed when it comes to the naivety and clumsiness of others, mostly her helper Caithlyn and formerly Vincent. She can also be strict, as shown when she had highly advised Vincent and the others to be cautious when they were dealing against Team Nemesis, out of worry and anger that they were underestimating the true abilities of their "then" former opponents. History At some point in the past, Fantasia was a member of the previous Universe Crew with Jay. According to her, she left after the group had a very bitter fallout among its members, but she refuses to elaborate more on what exactly happened. Several years after this, she had found her ancestors' hidden cabin, as well as their ancient camp where she eventually settled. Despite no longer being a part of the group, Fantasia has kept in touch with the rest of her former teammates, more especially Jay and Rosemary. It is revealed that she has been the one informing Jay of various things that would happen to aid him, such as the invasion of the Armada and the return of the Dark Alliance but kept herself isolated as she refused to help any further than what she can. Plot 'Chapter IV' Part 1 After learning that Lightning and the remaining members of the Dark Alliance are going after the artifacts known as "divine weapons", Jay instructs the Universe Crew to go meet an old friend of his named Elizabeth Fantasia who is located somewhere in a cabin a few miles in a forest away from Hope City. Fantasia appears to ambush the group once they reach the forest, mistaking them as trespassers at first but reveals that she attacked them on purpose since she does not want any company. When Vincent says that Jay sent them to ask for her help, Fantasia refuses to assist them. However, Jay's sudden appearance, having followed the group to begin with knowing she would refuse, and seeing his failing health, Fantasia reluctantly agrees to lend them her help. 'Chapter V' be Added... 'Chapter VI' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Telepathy' Fantasia is capable of using telepathy which is actually an ability she was born with, along with her psychokinesis. With it she is able to communicate with other beings, whether they are humans, animals or even objects, she can talk to them through their own living energy. She can branch the use of this ability of hers to, but not limited, such as controlling the actions of others, digging deep within their memories and even using this to sense danger around her. Throughout the years she has hidden herself from others, Fantasia has revealed that she broke through the boundaries of her telepathy powers and is now also able to use it to allow her to visit the Spirit Realm and even allow her own soul to come out of her body. With the former she is able to communicate with other spirits, and with the latter she can phase through solid objects her physical body can't go pass through, though while it does leave her body vulnerable, with her telepathy she can still have her body move around at her command. 'Psychokinesis' Fantasia is capable of moving objects or even people at her will, whether it's moving them around or throwing them away, it can even extend to her physically attacking them through the force of her psychokinesis. 'Crystal Blade' Fantasia's sword that she uses for most close-combat situations. It is a sword with a crystalline blade and an iron handle. The blade is very strong and sharp to cut through most objects, but due to its rather heavy elements, it does reduce much of Fantasia's movement which is why she only uses it when she finds it necessary to. For this reasons, she equips herself with a dagger just in case and usually relies on her bow and arrow. 'Bow and Arrow' An iron bow that Fantasia owns armed with common arrows that Fantasia makes on her own. The bow is painted green with yelllow and dark green hints. It also has a pointed head on its top for desperate close attacks. Relationships --- ''Fantasia's Relationships '' Gallery be Added... Trivia *Elizabeth is the second known member of the previous Universe Crew that has returned. **Overall she is the third, with Jay being the first, the Destroyer being second, Rosemary being the fourth and Galileo being the fifth. **With Jay's death during Chapter IV: Part 2 and the Destroyer's death in Chapter V: Part 6, she is now the first member of the previous Universe Crew to still be alive. The second being Galileo. This also makes her one of the only four remaining members of the previous Universe Crew to still be alive, alongside Galileo and two unknown still living members. *Elizabeth's last name "Fantasia" was originally meant to be her first name. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)